


Twitterfic 10 - Al Cody x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cowboy Hats, DFAB reader, F/M, Mild Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Save a horse, ride a cowboy"
Relationships: Al Cody/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Twitterfic 10 - Al Cody x Reader

It was a warm, sunny day. You'd spent most of it outside, completing your errands, meeting a friend for a quick drink, before coming home to cool off. You were relaxing on the sofa, TV humming in the background, scrolling through your phone while you waited for Al to come back. He'd been out at the studio for most of the day, and was due back any moment now.

Your eyes flicked over to the TV briefly; some old black and white Western movie was playing. You'd just put it on for some background noise; the apartment was far too quiet otherwise. A ping from your phone, and your attention was back with it.

A few moments later, Al walked through the door, guitar in hand, a little flushed. You looked over to him and smiled as he walked into the living room.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

Apparently he had either rushed home, or wasn't dealing with the heat too well. His face glowing, sweaty, but undeniably happy to see you. He was wearing his favourite hat, dark, wide-brimmed, curled up at the edges. His burgundy shirt clinging to his chest, white undershirt peeking out the top. Your eyes briefly drifted down, scanning his torso, then back up to his face. There was something about this look, you couldn't quite place it, but it made something twinge inside of you

"Ah, it was alright. Spent most of the day doing backing vocals." He takes the guitar and leans it against the wall, before making his way to the sofa, crashing down next to you and planting a kiss on your cheek. "Whatcha watching here?" he asks, pointing to the TV.

"Oh, I dunno, some cowboy movie I guess," you reply, glancing over to where is hand is gesturing, before your eyes are drawn back to him.

He goes to take his hat off, and before you know it, your hand is reaching out to stop him. Something just clicked; he kinda looks like a cowboy...? And... For some reason, you're really into it right now. Your hand grasps his wrist, his hand already resting on the brim of his hat, and he shoots you an amused look.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Uh..." you struggle to reply. "Um... Leave it on..." your voice trails off as your cheeks begin to flush with colour, your pupils dilating. He still looks a confused, but after a moment he seems to understand your intentions. His eyes widen and he grins back at you.

"What can I do fer ya, lil' lady?" Oh my god. He's starting to role play.

A huge smile spreads across your face. You leap off the sofa, dragging him behind you to the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. The hat falls off his head, and you're quick to place it back where it belongs as you clamber atop him. Clearly he's in to this too.

You feel his cock strain against his pants underneath you. You smirk down at him, starting to move your hips, grinding lightly on his length. The thin material of your underwear underneath your short summer dress creating the slightest amount of friction, making you hungry for more. Your hands moved from his chest to his pants, fingers furiously working on unzipping him and freeing him. He assists you, and you both work his pants and boxers down his legs, his dick springing up freely now.

The sight excites you greatly; your body runs hot, and slick between your legs. You straddle him once more, slowly moving yourself up and down his length, teasing him, teasing yourself, as you feel your panties becoming soaked in desire. You have to have him now.

Your fingers tease at the fabric, pulling to one side, and you slowly sink down onto his cock. He lets out a groan and his eyes roll back in his head.

Once you're fully seated on him, you bite your lip and flash him a soft smile.

"You know what they say, baby... Save a horse, ride a cowboy."


End file.
